Man
English Etymology From , from (cf. Dutch , German , Norwegian ), from 'human being' (cf. Avestan , Sanskrit mánuṣ). Pronunciation * , * * *: Noun # An adult male human. # A mensch; a person of integrity and honor. #* 1883, Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island #*: He's more a '''man' than any pair of rats of you in this here house...'' # An abstract person; a person of either gender, usually an adult. #: every '''man' for himself'' # All humans collectively; mankind. Also Man. #: prehistoric '''man' # A piece or token used in board games such as chess. # A professional person. #: ''We'll have to call a '''man' in to fix it Usage notes : The principal sense of the word is an adult male human, not a generic human, which explains the awkwardness of the following sentence: :* Man, like other mammals, breastfeeds his young.[http://www.unh.edu/womens-commission/nonsexist.htm Nonsexist Language Guideline], the University of New Hampshire. : Nonsexist language advocates recommend the use of human, human being, humankind, and person depending on contexts instead of man. Synonyms * omi Antonyms * woman * boy Derived terms * anchor man * bad man * barman * best man * black man * common man * company man * con man * dead man * dirty old man * fireman * foreman * government man * headman * -man * manful * manhood * mankind * manly * man of God * man of science * man of the cloth * man of war * man on * man power * mantrap/man-trap/man trap * mountain man * old man * overman * policeman * underman * pan man * renaissance man * see a man about a dog * straight man * straw man * stunt man * strong man * white man * woman * yes-man Translations * Afrikaans: * Ainu: * Alabama: naani * Albanian: , * American Sign Language: A@Forehead-5Chest Vert * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Basque: , , * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Breton: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Central Atlas Tamazight: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: * Chiricahua: *: Teochew: da1bou1nang5 * Choctaw: * Coptic: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Egyptian: *: z:A3 * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Ewe: * Faroese: , , * Fijian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: *: Ancient: *: Modern: * Greenlandic: * Guaraní: * Hausa: * Hebrew: , , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: * Inari Sami: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: ; * Irish: , * Istro-Romanian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Jicarilla: * Kabyle: * Korean: , * Kurdish: , , , * Latin: , -i * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Malayalam: , * Maltese: * Manx: * Mapudungun: * Marathi: * Mari: марий * Megleno-Romanian: * Mi'kmaq: * Navajo: * Nepali: , * Ngarrindjeri: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: , , , , , * Old French: , * Old Prussian: * Persian: * Pitjantjatjara: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , * Powhatan: * Punjabi: aadmi * Rapa Nui: * Romanian: * Russian: * Samogitian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Taos: sə́onena * Telugu: , * Tetum: * Thai: , * Tok Pisin: * Tswana: * Tupinambá: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , , * Vietnamese: * Volapük: , * Warlpiri: * Welsh: , * West Frisian: * Western Apache: , , , * Yiddish: , * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Aromanian: * Basque: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Coptic: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Indonesian: * Irish: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: * Mapudungun: * Mari: айдеме * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Polish: * Rapa Nui: * Rohingya: * Romani: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Spanish: , , * Swedish: * Thai: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , , , * French: * German: , * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * West Frisian: * : kanaka, kāne * : viro, homo * : naŋˑa- * : òme * : wati Verb # To supply with staff or crew (of either sex). #: The shipped was '''manned' with a small crew.'' # To take up position in order to operate something. #: ''Man the machine guns!'' Derived terms * overman Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Icelandic: * Kurdish: , * Norwegian: * Afrikaans: * Dutch: * German: * Norwegian: * Swedish: * : , See also * boy * male Interjection # An interjection used to place emphasis upon something or someone. #: '' Man, that was a great catch!'' #: Hoo '''man' woman!'' #: Giv'is a bottle of dog '''man'!'' Quotations Anagrams * * MNA * 'nam, Nam References Category:100 English basic words Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:Human ---- Albanian Noun # mulberry tree Verb # to feed # to fatten Derived terms * maj = I feed ---- Danish Etymology 1 From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # mane (longer hair growth on back of neck of a horse) Inflection Related terms * manke Etymology 2 From , plural form of . Transition to pronoun by German influence. Pronunciation * Pronoun # you # they, people # we, one Etymology 3 See . Pronunciation * Verb # ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Etymology Germanic, cognate with English man, German . Noun : also has Archaic plurals: lieden and lui # man human male, either adult or age-irrespective #: De oude '''man' en de zee.'' #:: [[w:en:The Old Man and the Sea|The Old Man and the Sea.]] # husband, male spouse Derived terms * alleman * andermans * belleman * bemannen, bemanning * Bosjesman * drieman * edelman * grietman * hoofdman * iemand * kiesman * koopman * landsman * leenman * mandag * mangat * manhaftig * mankracht * mannelijk * manschap * manuur * meerman * melkman * niemand * ontmannen * overmannen * raadsman * speelman * tienman * vakman * voorman * weerman * zeeman Related terms * men ---- Faroese Verb # #: I, he, she, it will / may Conjugation Derived terms * tað man vera (so) - this may be (so) * tað man óivað vera beinari - this will doubtless be more correct Pronoun # one, they Synonyms * mann ---- Friulian Etymology From . Noun # hand ---- Galician Etymology From . Compare Catalan , French , Italian , Occitan , Portuguese , Romanian , Sardinian , Spanish . Noun # hand ---- German Pronunciation * Pronoun # one, they #: was '''man' sehen kann'' — what one can see ---- Icelandic Noun # maid Verb # I remember #: Ég '''man' ekki.'' #:: I don't remember. # he/she/it remembered #: Hann '''man' hvað gerðist.'' #:: He remembered what happened. ---- Japanese Noun # ten thousand # man ---- Kurdish Verb # to stay # to remain ---- Lithuanian Pronunciation * Pronoun mán # #: Duok man tą knygą. #:: Give me that book. ---- Low Saxon Conjunction # only, but Synonyms * avers * bloots ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable man # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Norwegian Pronoun # you # one # they # people Noun # mane ---- Occitan Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # hand ---- Old English Etymology 1 From . Pronunciation * Pronoun # one, someone, they (often used to form the passive) Etymology 2 Cognate with Old Saxon , Old High German , Old Norse . Pronunciation * Noun # crime, sin, wickedness ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun , if not stated else. # man # husband # Member of a troop. # mane (of a horse or lion) Inflection Pronoun # one, they; people in general #: vad man kan se — what one can see ---- Tok Pisin Etymology From . Noun # man Antonyms * meri Derived terms * manmeri * paniman ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From . Noun # husband # a married man # any man Category:tcs:Family Category:tcs:People ---- Welsh Noun # place. Mutation ---- West Frisian Pronunciation * Noun ( men, manlju) # man # husband ---- Wik-Mungkan Noun # neck Derived terms * man awal * man ngaat * man poonchal af:man ang:man ar:man an:man as:man ast:man bn:man zh-min-nan:man br:man cs:man da:man de:man et:man el:man es:man eo:man fa:man fo:man fr:man ga:man gl:man ko:man hy:man hr:man io:man id:man is:man it:man kn:man kk:man rw:man ky:man sw:man ku:man lo:man la:man lt:man li:man hu:man ml:man nl:man ja:man no:man oc:man pl:man pt:man ro:man ru:man simple:man sr:man fi:man sv:man tl:man ta:man te:man th:man tr:man uk:man vi:man vo:man wo:man zh:man